Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 96\% \times \dfrac{10}{25} \times -\dfrac{33}{50} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 96\% = \dfrac{96}{100} = 0.96 $ $ \dfrac{10}{25} = 0.4$ $ -\dfrac{33}{50} = -0.66$ Now we have: $ 0.96 \times 0.4 \times -0.66 = {?} $ $ 0.96 \times 0.4 \times -0.66 = -0.25344 $